Healing
by shopgirl152
Summary: It's been a week since Phineas learned Katie was engaged and there is nothing but an emptiness inside and a dull ache in his chest. But healing has to start sometime and it isn't until Ferb forces him back to school that Phineas can begin to heal. oneshot


**A/N 1**: Inspired by Lonestar's Smile  
**A/N 2**: Picks up after The One that Got Away  
**A/N 3:** Phineas and Ferb slightly OOC here. Also, Ferb talks more than usual. I was having fun with this story, so it's a little different than how I normally write the characters. Either way, I hope you enjoy it regardless.

* * *

Baggy eyes peered out from underneath the covers as he lay there, curled up into a ball. He hadn't slept in days and it had been a week since he'd last been to school. His Mother was starting to worry, concerned about her son's lack of sleep and loss of enthusiasm for life. The only reason she hadn't set foot in the room was due to Ferb guarding the door.

Phineas sighed, rubbing his eyes as a hand reached out, groping for the phone on his bedside table. He flipped it open. Several texts from Katie stared back at him, all asking where he was, if he was alright and why he wasn't at school.

It made it that much worse. Knowing that she cared enough to check on him, yet was still engaged to Matt. A tear rolled down his cheek as he replaced the phone. The pain of last week was gone, only to be replaced by a dull, throbbing ache. One that refused to go away as the emptiness inside him lingered.

"It's hopeless." He rolled over onto his back, bringing his knees up to his chest in hopes that he wouldn't have to get up. But unfortunately, a few minutes later, nature won out and the red head climbed out of bed, trudging to the bathroom. A quick glance in the mirror caused him to shudder; there was red stubble on his chin and more bags under his eyes than he had originally thought.

He stood at the toilet, staring at the wall. The door to his bedroom opened and by the sound of the footsteps, he could tell it was Ferb. Normally in this position, he would have hurried up, ran out of the bathroom and dove back into bed. But this time, he just didn't care.

"Phin?"

He finished his business and flushed, slowly walking out into the bedroom. He stared at his brother wordlessly.

"How you feeling? Better today?" The red head just stared at him, blinking. "Isabella came by to see you today. I told her you were still recovering."

"Thanks." Phineas yawned, scratching under an armpit as he headed back to his bed.

"When are you going back to school? Mum's even more worried than she was last week. So are Buford and Baljeet. And Irving."

"Try never." He lifted up the covers, climbing back in. Rotting here sounded like a good idea. At least it was comfortable.

"That's it!" The covers were thrown off and an angry Ferb stood over him. He shuddered; angry Ferb was never good. "I have had it! All last week and this week, I have done nothing but bring you food, offer you comfort, guard the door and try to soothe Mum's fears that you're going into a depression."

Phineas slowly sat up, wrapping a blanket around himself.

"You've had time to grieve. You've had time to let it all sink in and deal with it. I'm sorry Katie got engaged. I'm sorry you hurt right now. But the fact is, whether you like it or not, your friend is getting married and you need to be there to support her. Whether you like it or not, you have to go back to school and face her. Life goes on Phin. That's how it is." Ferb stalked over to the dresser, fishing out some clothes and throwing them at him. "Here's your hoodie and your jeans. Get dressed. I'm leaving for school in ten minutes."

He stood up, voice quiet. "But what if I can't face her? What if I crack?"

"Then you'll just have to grin and bear it."

* * *

"Phineas!" Katie bounded the steps of Danville High, running toward him and giving him a bone crushing hug. "Oh my gosh! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" She pulled away, studying him. "Did you get my text messages?"

"Um…yeah. I…uh…well…" he scratched the back of his neck. "I was…kind of busy, and…"

Ferb walked past, rolling his eyes as he headed into the school. He'd done all he could; it was up to Phineas now.

The red head glared at his brother's retreating back, the dull ache still settled in his chest.

"Phineas?"

"Um…"

"Ferb told me you were sick."

"Oh. Yeah. I was." He shuffled his feet, barely able to meet her gaze.

Katie looked down at her own feet. "Um…you wanted to hear about the engagement right?" He nodded. Her face instantly brightened. "Great! Come on. I'll—" the warning bell shrilled overhead. "Shoot." She turned to him. "Is it okay if I tell you at lunch?" More nodding. "Great! Meet me by the water fountain and I'll tell you all about it!"

Phineas watched her go before slowly placing one foot on the steps. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Ferb leaned over as he sat down at his desk. "Were you able to smile?" Phineas sadly shook his head, slowly pulling a notebook and pencil out of his backpack.

"Ah Mr. Flynn. Nice to have you back with us." Mr. McGillicuddy looked at him. "I trust that you are feeling better?" He nodded. "Good. Now, since you have been out a week, you have a lot of work to catch up on. I'll need you in my office after school. Now, onto learning about microorganisms…"

Phineas zoned out, absently doodling in the margins of his notebook. Several shapes took form: a heart, roses, him and Katie holding hands; their first date…his mind wandered back to that night…

_"Wow. All this for me?" Katie looked around the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Chinese lanterns hung all around, casting an intimate red glow over the grass. A table for two was situated in the middle, complete with a candle._

_"Well, you said you wanted Chinese food." Phineas grinned, taking her hand in his and leading her to the table. "Table for two my dear?"_

_She giggled as he pulled a chair out for her. "Why yes good sir." The red head pushed her in before taking the seat across from her. "How long did this take you guys to build?"_

_"Not long. A few hours at best. Although Ferb did have to run out to Danville hardware a few times." He looked behind him. "How's it coming Ferb?"_

_His brother emerged from the dark wearing a kimono. He bowed. "Konichiwa. Would the happy couple like some Cider?"_

_"Yes please." Katie held out her glass, watching as Ferb filled it up._

_Once he was done, Ferb moved over to Phineas, filling his glass as well. "Anything else I can get you?"_

_Phineas motioned his brother to him, whispering in his ear. "Don't take this the wrong way Bro, but get lost." His brother merely smiled, giving him a thumbs up as he left the yard._

_When the red head turned back, he was struck by how beautiful his date was. Sitting there in the dimly lit light, her hair down instead of up in a ponytail, she was breathtaking._

_Her eyes danced in the candlelight as she reached across the table, taking his hand in hers. "Phineas, I really like your smile."_

A single tear dropped onto the page, smudging the doodle. That was it; he couldn't take it anymore. Without asking to be excused, Phineas scooped up his books and left the classroom.

"Aw man, is he still cracked?" Buford whispered to the others. "I thought he woulda gotten over it by now."

Baljeet glared at the bully. "Heartbreaks do not heal overnight Buford. It takes time."

"But it's been a week!"

"Mr. Van Stomm, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. McGillicuddy glared at him.

"Heh. No. I'm fine." Buford hurriedly picked up his textbook, hiding behind it.

When Mr. McGillicuddy had left, Isabella leaned over, whispering. "Ferb, if Phineas is still taking it this hard, why is he even here?"

Ferb sighed. "He's been moping all week, hardly eating or sleeping. Mum was starting to worry. I thought this might help." He looked toward the door. "Apparently, I was wrong."

* * *

This was the worst thing his brother could have possibly done to him. He wasn't ready to be back in school; wasn't ready to face her. Just seeing her this morning had brought everything back. He had been doing perfectly fine up until that point.

Phineas absently kicked at a rock; he didn't care if he got in trouble for leaving class without permission. Nothing mattered right now. The only thing he felt was pain and that stupid dull ache in his chest.

"Phineas?"

He started at a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around. The smallest of smiles passed his lips. "Hi Katie."

"Phineas, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself. Is something wrong? You have bags under your eyes." She reached out a hand, touching his forehead. "Doesn't feel like you have a fever; maybe you should go home."

Without realizing it, he leaned toward her hand, only to practically fall forward once she removed it. She stared at him, worry written all over her face. The least he could do was smile and laugh so she wouldn't see how much he was hurting.

He swallowed, forcing a smile. "Do you want to tell me about the engagement now?"

"Now?" She blinked. "Phineas, it's the first class of the day. We could get in big trouble for skipping."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

_"Come on Katie! Take a risk! It'll be fun!"_

_She giggled, staring at him. "Phineas Flynn, are you asking me to skip school?"_

_"Yes, yes I am."_

_She leaned over, giving him a peck on the lips. "Since when did my boyfriend become a rebel?"_

_"Only since yesterday." She laughed out loud. "Come on! We could go sight seeing around Danville; I could build us our own private hot air balloon. I mean, Ferb wouldn't be here to help with the building, but I'm sure a hot air balloon isn't to hard to build."_

_"Okay, okay." Katie cupped his head in her hands, drawing him to her and giving him a long, slow kiss. "I'll skip school. For you."_

A grin slowly spread across her face. "We were in so much trouble the next day. I thought for sure we going to be expelled."

For the first time in a week, he found himself laughing. The dull ache eased up a little and the pain dulled. "Lucky for us Ferb and I had built that state of the art security system."

"Lucky for you?" She playfully shoved him. "It was that security system of yours that got us caught!"

"It also caught the robber that had been robbing schools all over the Tri-State Area."

"True." She smiled. "Hey, there's a bench over there. Want to hear about the engagement now?"

He nodded. The ache in his chest began to throb at the mention of the engagement, but he was determined to see her happy. No tears this time; only laughing and smiling. For her sake. Phineas followed her to the bench and sat down as she began her story, her face lighting up.

"So like I started to tell you before, Matt and I were in the cafeteria having lunch one day and just as we sat down to eat, he gave me a bouquet of flowers complete with a small black box…"

He nodded, forcing a smile here and there as she continued, the excitement in her voice growing.

"And then, he climbs up on the cafeteria table, flings his arms out to the side and proclaims 'I love this woman!' Oh my gosh Phineas; the entire cafeteria went completely silent! Then he got down on one knee, while he was still on the table and…well, he proposed."

_And that was the day my world fell apart_, he thought. He quickly pushed it from his mind. No feeling bad for himself; this was about her.

"Oh Phineas, I was so happy! It just…it was the happiest day of my life!" She giggled. "Well, so far anyway. I'm sure they'll be many more." Katie smirked at him. "I learned that from you, you know."

"Learned what?"

"How to be optimistic and happy." She looked down at her feet. "I wasn't always happy or optimistic. I was timid and shy. But then, I met you and we dated and…you showed me all these wonderful things about the world Phineas." She placed a hand on top of his. "And I am so thankful for that."

He swallowed the lump in his throat as the ache sharpened, the pain returning for a moment. Phineas took a silent, shuddering breath, holding it together.

"And now I'm engaged to Matt and…Phineas, I want you to come to my wedding."

The red head nodding, managing to keep his voice even. "Absolutely." He stood up on shaky legs, Katie following him.

She wrapped him in a tight hug, giving him a soft peck on the cheek as she pulled away. "Well, we better get back to class; we've been talking out here for two hours."

"Two hours?" He looked at his watch, doing a double take. "It has been two hours."

Katie smiled at him, waving as she turned to go. "Bye Phineas. See you later."

"Bye Katie." He held up a hand, watching her go. When she was out of sight, he turned on his heel, leaving through a back fence. He could use another day off from school.

* * *

Ferb found him later that afternoon curled up on his bed with a sketchbook. He stopped short, surveying him. "No stubble, clothes still on…" he glanced to the bedside table. "Finished bowl of food and sketching." He calmly sat down on his brother's bed. "Does this mean you're all better now?"

"Not yet." Phineas scratched a few lines on his sketchbook before erasing then redrawing them. "It still hurts every time I think about Katie being engaged, but now it's just a slightly duller ache in my chest than it was before and the pain's gone. Still feel empty inside, but I'm getting better." He held up his sketchbook. "What do you think?"

Drawn on the page was a picture of a beautiful girl with her hair falling down around her shoulders. Across from her stood a man holding her hands; behind them was a beautiful flowered covered trellis. Scattered around the trellis were tiny measurements.

"Beautiful. But what's with the measurements?"

Phineas actually laughed. "Well, it was supposed to be a picture of Katie and Matt, you know, to help with the ache and everything, but then Katie called and she wants us to build a trellis and a couple other things for their wedding. So I added the measurements." He paused. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Ferb looked thoughtful for a moment. "So you really are better now."

"No Bro. Just…healing."

* * *

**A/N 4:** So the idea for having Phineas sketch actually came from a drawing done by KicsterAsh on deviantart. In the drawing, Ferb is on his stomach reading and Phineas is flopped over him sketching. I'll post the link to the drawing in my profile.


End file.
